Various types of electromechanical locks are replacing traditional mechanical locks. Electromechanical locks require an external supply of electric power, a battery inside the lock, a battery inside the key, or means for generating electric power within the lock making the lock user-powered. Electromechanical locks provide many benefits over traditional locks. They provide better security, and the control of keys or security tokens is easier.
In addition, most electromechanical locks and/or keys and tokens are programmable. It is possible to program the lock to accept different keys and decline others.
There are many programmable locking systems where special programming device is used for programming locks and keys; access data is defined by a computer interface and stored to a data base. These systems are widely used in industrial locking systems, schools, hospitals and rental apartment houses, for example. This kind of systems are too complex for private customers having typically 5 locks in a house, 4 keys for the family members and 1 key for a cleaner.